Coming of the Tide
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: A child born in a manner of miracles, brought from a time of war, and placed in an unknown place where he becomes hunted. Naruto and his friends face challenges that none of them would have expected. Naruto/Sailor Moon crossover.
1. A Life Unlike Any Other

"Coming of the tide"

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and "Naruto" are properties of their respective owners. I own only this story I've concocted.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at this type of a crossover. Not too sure how it'll be recieved or if the concept is sound. Ah, well, nothing ventured nothing gained, right?

Chapter One: A life unlike any other

It was the dead of night in the village hidden in the leaves, the stars making their presence known, shining brightly in the night sky.

However, tonight was to be a night unlike any other night, as amongst the bright stars, a light came to be with them that shined even brighter. This light, at first set amongst the others that illuminated the night's sky, hovered before descending down. Some that may be stargazing could have sworn that it was nothing out of the ordinary, just merely a shooting star.

This "star" soon came down to the earth below, particularly in a place known as the village hidden in the leaves. The bright ball of light shined a bright purple color before it slowly decanted and revealed a transparent person. This person, a girl, her dark long flowing hair sweeping in the night's breeze; looked around with her magenta-colored eyes around at the sleeping village.

There were people out, some shinobi doing patrols, a couple out for an evening stroll, and, of course, the bar patrons going to relieve themselves.

Nodding to herself, the girl, wearing a unique sailor-fuku outfit, carrying a tall silver glaive, walked down the street, her features subdued as she walked unseen. Her journey took her to a tall ascending tower with the kanji symbol for "fire" large and in black on its rooftop. Going inside, she proceeded through up the staircase, passing men dressed in black cloaks and armor, wearing white porcelain masks resembling animals. Her venture took her to a room in the top of the tower where two of these persons dressed as such were standing guard in front of a large twin set of doors. Undeterred, the young woman simply fazed right through the men and the doors themselves and thus entered the room.

The room was quite large. A large desk sat at the back in front of a patio was the main focus of the room as it stood out the most. Sitting on the desk were piles of paperwork, scrolls, and an odd shaped hat with the kanji for _fire shadow _in red on the front. Other things worth mentioning in the room were the large portraits of three men, all with serious expressions on their faces.

The glaive-wielder paused and looked at these photos for a moment before her eyes went back to looking around the room until they settled on something of interest on the side of the room. That something was a couch that had two sleeping occupants. One was a male, dressed in a green flak jacket with a white coat over it emblazoned with red flames at hem on the bottom. He had spiky blond hair and murmuring softly as he slept. In his arms was the other person, a woman with long red hair dressed in casual civilian clothes, whose body momentarily stirred and brought itself closer to the source of warmth next to her.

The girl observing the two smiled to herself, apparently having reached her objective. She walked closer to the two and came to a stop in front of them, then got down on one knee, her left hand still holding onto her glaive.

"Hello Namikaze-san, Uzumaki-san, it's wonderful to finally meet you two, even if we're not conversing nor will we ever have the chance to. All the same, I like that I get to see the people who'll help me in my dilemma." She turned her gaze to the red head, "Kushina Uzumaki, I Sailor Saturn, had a vision of a woman who longed to start a family with the man she loves. Unfortunately for her, she could not conceive a child and had lost all hope." She closed her eyes, "I've watched the two of you for a while before my arrival. The two of you are extraordinary people and it only feels right that I full fill both our wishes."

Saturn closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip as she laid her hand on Kushina's.

"I am Sailor Saturn, the senshi of silence, the senshi of death, and the senshi of birth." She sighed as she opened her eyes, "Life of a senshi is difficult. Our life, while seemingly endless, is always filled with battle as the solar system attracts many monstrous beings. As people, we try and compensate that with love and friendship." Her hand tightened, luckily her hand just phased through the sleeping redhead's. "All senshi of the universe are female, whether this was some deity's intention or not, I'm not certain. However, ironically enough, it means that all our offspring as senshi are female. Males are nonexistent, as if any of us were to conceive a male it wouldn't make it through the growth development as our body seems to reject the gender." A tear appeared at the corner of the sailor's eye and glistened as it ran down her cheek as she gave a sad smile. "This will be my first child and more than anything in my life I want for it to live. He deserves to live." She wiped the wet residual from her face and looked upon Kushina's slumbering face again. "It's been a difficult time since I learned of my blessing. Many of the other senshi, my friends, have been wonderful in their comforting but most of them are telling me to expect the inevitable. I had prepared myself for it until I had the vision, of you two, and had an epiphany."

She wished the woman and her husband could be awake for this conversation but it was better this way.

"Kushina, Minato, I'm happy that not only that my son will live but that I'm able to fulfill the wish of two people who deserve happiness. I'm confident that he'll be surrounded by love that the two of you will bring him."

Placing her unoccupied hand on her abdomen, when lifted, it carried with it a sparkling energy of white and purple. Suddenly a mist of orange came from the sleeping Kushina and vapor of blue came from Minato, the two floating over to the sparkling energy in Saturn's hand, combining with it and turning it into a dazzling array of colors.

"I can tell he'll become a person of great importance, an outstanding individual. He's the product of the three of us, after all." Another tear appeared in her eye as she lowered her hand with the energy to the surface of Kushina's covered abdomen, the multi-colored spark soon grew bright as it began to sink into the surface and then disappeared. Kushina shifted a bit, whether out of subconscious awareness was unknown. Saturn soon stood, "Like I said, the life of a senshi is difficult, one that we cannot escape from. I took many risks in this endeavor of mine and if found out I'll most likely be punished severely, maybe even going as far as they might ask for my death." Turning away, she took a couple of steps before stopping and turning her head to get one last glimpse of the two, three, as of now; sighing despondently. "My duty prevents me from returning, so I'll never be able to see him." Turning her head back, she said one more thing, "Take care of our son." Saturn, then, soon glowed brightly and turned back into light that flew out of the room, into the sky, and soon disappeared amongst the stars in the night's sky.

In but a few weeks, Kushina Uzumaki would learn of her pregnancy which brought joy and confusion to both her and her spouse, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Tsunade Senju, her physician, found it incomprehensible that the woman was able to achieve pregnancy but congratulated her all the same. However, the couple's blessing was kept secret as being the wife of the Hokage as well, for security reasons and political ones.

Kushina Uzumaki couldn't be happier in her life. Married to a wonderful man and now, after months of bitter sadness after being informed of her less than likely chances of having a child, was now getting her wish. Like everyone else, she was mystified as to how this was possible but decided not to question what God had granted her.

After all, it had to be divine intervention; both she and Minato could feel it. One thing that they had kept amongst themselves was that they shared a dream together, a dream where a stranger had met them, a person, or in their conclusion, God; had come to them to save them from their heartache. Although, from what Kushina could remember, or rather, feel from that dream was that it was both a happy and somewhat sad situation. It was hard to describe but it felt as if there was sadness from the gift-giver's side. For a while Kushina had pondered this feeling but, after a short while and a discussion with Minato, she decided to put it in the back of her mind.

After all, both she and Minato had a lot to look forward to and they were going to have a child. The future was surely to be bright.

* * *

><p>Sixteen years later…<p>

Konoha was in turmoil.

It was the fourth shinobi war and Konoha, along with the other Elemental Nations, were pitted against an organization comprised of deadly, if not dangerous, Nuke-nin calling themselves Akatsuki. These individuals' goal was to capture the Jinjuuriki and extract the Bijuu that were sealed inside them. Before the announcement of the war, the group had been successful in capturing seven of the nine Jinjuuriki in the Elemental Nations and, in the process, the hosts themselves died in the process. Akatsuki's goals were made clear by a man called Madara Uchiha, one of the founders of the village hidden in the leaves, which he himself, wished to be a Jinjuuriki, one that held the Juubi, the ten tailed monster that had been divided up into the tailed beasts that existed in the present time. With this power, he would unleash an untold mind control over the entire human race and have everyone conform to his ideals.

Konoha had met these dangerous individuals on more than one occasion and had successfully killed or stopped seven of their nine members. However, they weren't able to stop them in their activities which in turn allowed them to continue to capture the Jinjuuriki and cause the deaths of countless others. They were successful in manipulating others to join their cause, such as renegade, missing-nin Sasuke Uchiha, former leaf-nin.

Through thick and thin they had managed to prevail against the group until it was just the leader and Sasuke himself. However in the struggle in Suna, Madara's last loyal follower fell when Sasuke's own teammate Sakura Haruno dealt the final blow but at the cost of her own life. Although, this merely just slowed Madara's progress until he had created his own army.

Madara's army was massive. Comprised of cloned Zetsu soldiers, he had taken the Elemental Nations by swarms. The deaths were high and many of the Hidden shinobi villages were rendered to smoldering ashes. All that stood left were Konoha and Suna and Suna's line of defense was flailing.

Once Suna had fallen, it seemed that Konoha was all that stood between certain annihilation and utter destruction.

Konoha's defenses held out for a good week before the last line had been broken through and the large platoon of Zetsus ran through the outskirts and into the already evacuated village of the, once, prestigious, shinobi.

Outside of the village, a group of shinobi were making their fast track away from their home. The leader of this group, one Shikamaru Nara winced as they landed in an outcropping in the forested area, his already sprained ankle responding to the harsh landing. He soon called for an immediate halt in their travel.

"We'll rest here for five minutes, and then we'll proceed on towards Wave."

The rest of the group nodded, wearily, all finding a different place to rest while some set themselves in a perimeter around the site to stand guard. The ones that rested, some which were injured, groaned in relief at the reprieve from the excruciating travel.

Shikamaru, while tending to his injury, looked over his group. His teammate Ino Yamanaka was unusually quiet as she assisted Shizune in tending to the dislocation in Kiba Inuzuka's arm, while the man's canine partner, Akamaru, stood by whimpering. To the right of them, Genma was helping the unconscious former Kazekage, Sabuku no Gaara, sit up as his sister Temari was wrapping a splint on his leg. A little farther away from them, Tenten was going over her weapons supply before getting up and joining the rejuvenated Kiba in standing watch. Shikamaru's eyes soon traveled behind him where one Hinata Hyuuga was holding a young blond-haired man that had a nasty gash on his forehead, her bloodline, the Byakugan, activated and helping keeping watch over their temporary settlement, whilst cradling the unconscious boy who meant everything to her, Naruto Uzumaki.

Shikamaru's focus was set on the teenaged male, whose breathing was erratic, dressed in black and orange with a red overcoat that had black flames on the bottom hem. This teen, whom the Nara has known since the two, plus Kiba, Hinata, and Ino, had attended the academy as children; was the source of this terrible war. It wasn't until two years ago when Shikamaru learned of Naruto's status as a Jinjuuriki, along with the others Naruto knew, and as to what Akatsuki wanted. Thus began their long struggle with the deadly organization, one that had cost them the lives of many of their talented shinobi. Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru and Ino's sensei, and Jiraya, Naruto's sensei and Godfather were the beginning of the names that followed in the wake of Akatsuki's first move against Konoha and the nations in order to obtain the last two Jinjuuriki that were left in the Elemental Nations. Gaara had been a Jinjuuriki and had miraculously come back to life after the extraction of his Bijuu and in turn a member of Akatsuki had been defeated by the combined efforts of Suna and Konoha; this would mark the first overall victory against group of missing-nin. Konoha later faced several other Akatsuki members, including their defacto-leader who nearly had wiped out Konoha altogether, and prevailed against them.

However, with the decrease in their numbers Akatsuki still remained adamant in their goals for world domination. Their leader, Madara Uchiha, appeared and gave an ultimatum. That the remaining Jinjuuriki would be given to him and Akatsuki or it would mean total annihilation for the entire Elemental Nations. When he was refused, Madara made a declaration of war and thus the Fourth Shinobi War started.

Konoha had allied themselves with the other Shinobi villages and thus they had the numbers to go against Madara. Madara, in lieu of the villages' joint strategy, created an army out of his subordinate Zetsu to go against the nation. His army was overwhelming and could disguise themselves to infiltrate the ranks of the opposition, which was the beginning of the nightmare. Countless deaths soon followed after, including the Daimyo's of the Elemental Nations, the Mizukage, and the generals of Kumogakure. The Raikage and the Tsuchikage decided to take charge with a platoon of five hundred each, determined to take the fight to Madara and end the war immediately. Their deaths caused a wild fire of low morale amongst the ranks and soon everything went to hell.

Like a swarm of locusts, Madara and his army came through and wiped out everything within their sights. All that were left of the five great nations were Suna and Konoha. Spurred on by the deaths of his two teammates, early in the battle in Suna, Naruto, with Gaara, decided that they would stop Madara there once and for all. With the addition of Naruto's kage bushins to the ranks, Suna held for several weeks before Madara himself appeared on the battlefield. It was a fight to be seen. With Gaara at his side, the two managed to surprise and stop Madara at several intervals but in the end seemed powerless to stop the maniacal madman. If it weren't quick thinking on Gai and Rock Lee's part, Naruto would have been captured and Gaara would have been dead, unfortunately, in doing so, cost the life of Gai himself.

It was Gaara's sister, Temari's, decision to call an immediate retreat from the village hidden in the sand as Gaara was incapacitated and their numbers were dwindling. Whatever survivors were left came with the leaf Nin back to Konoha where, as Tsunade put it, was the last high ground left in the Elemental Nations. From there, the main focus point was to heal both forces so that they stood a fighting chance against Madara. Blockades were set up slow down the tide that was going to sweep through. When the first four blockades had been rend asunder, Tsunade had made a difficult choice. A council meeting took place between the civilian council members, the Clan Heads, and the generals of Konoha's might where it was decided upon what should be done once Madara's army got through the last lines and would enter the village itself. They, after two hours of deliberation came to a decision. This is where Shikamaru had found himself when he was brought into the Hokage's office along with Genma. His order? To safe guard the one thing that Madara wanted and to slip out of the village secretly along with how many others he trusted to keep them all alive as they went into hiding. She made a choice for two such candidates, much to one person's reluctance, choosing Shizune for her medical skills to help, the other, Genma, who simply shrugged and agreed to the mission.

To Shikamaru, he was confused as to why this was necessary as it would help Konoha's chances for survival if Naruto was there to assist, that and he could bet all of the ramen in the Elemental Nations that the blond haired Jinjuuriki would be opposed for turning tail and run from the forces that were going to attack his place of birth. He voiced his opinion but was immediately dismissed by the Godaime Hokage with the words "It's an order, whether he likes it or not". It was all troublesome, but Shikamaru swallowed his skepticism and went to find out the perfect candidates for this, possibly, last assignment. The Nara was no fool, Tsunade and the others in the meeting had come to the conclusion that Konoha, more than likely, was not going to last this onslaught and the only hope left was to keep Naruto away and safe for as long as possible for the sake of their world. To the shadow user, it was both a humbling and depressing thought, however being a Nara and all that he had experienced in his career as a shinobi for Konoha, he had shed his innocence and naivety long ago. With this mindset, he set out to find those that would be a part of what he dubbed, the "Protectors of the Will of Fire". The first person he had approached was Ino, due to her being his last living teammate and someone he trusted with his very life. Ironically, when it came to Naruto's safety in mind, choosing Hinata was the best choice since she would do everything that she would be capable of to protect the person she loved the most. Kiba was a coincidence as he was with his female teammate when he approached her and talked his way into joining the party. Upon learning that Hinata was going on this mission from Ino's loose lips, Tenten, having promised her late teammate, Hinata's cousin, Neji, that she would do everything in her power to protect her from harm; approached Shikamaru and demanded to be placed on the team. Gathering the people was the easiest part; the hardest was getting the person they were to protect to agree to this mission. Naruto was, as always, stubborn and quickly refused to do what the Hokage asked being adamant that he was needed to protect the village and that was nothing was going to change his mind about it. While both Shikamaru and Ino argued for seemingly on end with him is when Madara had broken through the lines and broken through the gate's perimeter. Naruto abandoned the discussion and quickly went to meet the enemy with fifty of his kage bushins flanking him. His survival being paramount, Shikamaru and Ino followed after to ensure his safety and, in Ino's words, drag the "bull-headed" idiot away and begin their journey out of the village. What happened next was a blur, but soon Naruto had become overwhelmed by the opposing forces and was knocked into the air like a rag doll and came with a harsh landing. Genma arrived soon and picked up the boy and the group of volunteers soon joined and made their way to the hidden passage that would lead outside the village. Along the way they met with Temari who was defending her brother who had also got injured in the scuffle. Without exchanging words, she soon followed them with her brother in tow and the ten had made their way to whatever fate befell them.

Never even once would Shikamaru blame his friend, that he has known for so long, for their predicament, nor would he think that any of those present guarding him would either. It was all just so…..troublesome.

Sighing, Shikamaru removed himself from the ground and walked over to the blond, whose protector was bleary-eyed from having to use her doujutsu for so long, yet her reserve was steel and she kept her protective hold on her still love interest strong.

"How're you holding up?"

His question slightly jarred her and she blinked rapidly before turning to him, her bloodline deactivating as she tried to get her breath back.

"I-I'm fine, I guess."

Shikamaru nodded, he then turned his attention to the person in her arms. "How is he?"

Hinata sighed, taking a hand and brushing a few strands of hair away from the boy's head affectionately before she answered.

"The Kyuubi seems to be healing his wounds alright but what's going on, on the inside, I don't know."

"Well, whenever the knucklehead wakes up, I'm sure he's going to be a baka and demand to go back to the village." Ino said, joining them and attending to Hinata's cuts.

Shizune chuckled as she ran a green chakra-infused hand over the boy's body before removing it. "Well, he seems to be doing ok. Kazekage-sama is coming around soon so I think we all should be ready to go soon."

Shikamaru nodded and turned away to go speak with Temari when Hinata spoke up.

"Everybody! We're being surrounded!"

Shikamaru spun around and then called out to everybody, "Formations!"

Everyone save the two unresponsive boys and the women shielding them, formed a circle around the two and brought out their kunai as they lay waiting for the enemy. It wasn't long until they could see the creepy visage of the Zetsus' coming into sight around them.

"Surrender the Jinjuuriki at once and we'll make your death swift!" One of them called out.

"Shit, Shika, what are we going to do? There's too many of them!" Ino growled.

"This doesn't look good…" Kiba growled as well.

For the first time in his life, Shikamaru Nara's mind drew a blank and fear was over coming him.

In the deep recesses of Naruto's mind lay a series of tunnels that led to an open chamber where in it was a massive gate sealed by a paper with the kanji for "seal" on it. Behind that gate lay the Kyuubi whose massive eyes were half-lidded as it had been concentrating its energy in the effort to recover its host. However, within this chamber an unknown presence made itself known, however it still being cloaked in the darkness made little of its physical shape known.

The Kyuubi, sensing something else in its vicinity that was not its jailor, opened its eyes and growled, menacingly.

"Who's out there!"

Nothing was said, with the exception of something heavy and metallic being slammed against the ground which echoed everywhere. Then, the Kyuubi began yowling in pain as its collective energy soon began being drawn, forcefully, towards the unnamed person by heaps.

Hinata, frantic upon what to do, soon looked at the person she loved the most for unspoken guidance, looked on in shock as a symbol appeared on his brow, that of a cross that had an extended wavy line, which illuminated in a soft purple color. The boy's eyes soon sprung open and, equally shocking the Hyuuga heiress, they were pupil-less, much like her own, but glowing a deep purple color.

"Naruto!" She shouted.

All eyes of the Konoha and Suna survivors turned their eyes away from their enemies and lay them upon the startled girl and the boy in her arms and the bizarre thing that was occurring.

Naruto's hand moved mechanically from his body and then the hand slammed against the ground. This, in turn, caused a purple, black, and red orb come spiraling out of his body. It rotated constantly and grew till it expanded and dwarfed all of the persons surrounding him. Then it collapsed into itself and the ten that were there soon vanished.

* * *

><p>In a shrine, a young woman with raven hair was performing her daily ritual when suddenly she stopped and gaped at the sudden imagary that came to life in the fire, showing her a series of events with various characters. Some of these people she knew, others were completely foriegn.<p>

However, one person was a constant, in the series of imagary. That of a blond haired boy and city of Tokyo surrounding him engulfed in flames...

To be contined...

A/N: Well, what do you think? Please leave a review.

Q-n-P


	2. Strangers in a strange land: Part One

"The Coming of the Tide"

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and "Naruto" are properties of their respective owners. I own only this story I've concocted.

Author's Note: Thanks to all who've favorite/alerted/and reviewed. I have no idea where this story's going to go but hopefully it will all go well in the end.

Chapter Two: Strangers in a strange land: Part One

The group of Konoha escapees which had disappeared in the dome of light were now revealed in a dark forest with birds chirping as the glowing sphere from which they were held dissipated and left ten sprawled figures lying unconscious on the ground. However, this wasn't to last as Kiba soon stirred, followed by his canine partner, Akamaru.

Wiping weariness away, Kiba's mind soon came back on track and his senses soon were working followed by his heightened eyesight looking in every direction for the enemy that was once upon them. Once that was satisfied that they were no longer in immediate danger and that their pursuers were no longer in their midst, his thoughts and senses set into motion on where they were.

Part of the Hunter Nin program was that every member had to have the knowledge of every topography of all the Elemental Nations, which meant every bit of the land scrutinized down to the tiniest detail, with no room for error. With his training, Kiba was quick to find out that these surroundings were quite foreign to him and the others.

None of it made sense, but on the other hand, Naruto's little light show made even less sense.

Looking to his comrades, he began with going to the person closest to him, which was Tenten and tried to wake her up.

All of the party, except Naruto, were wakened and the group took stock of their weapons before listening to Kiba's debriefing about their current location.

To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

"What the hell do you mean, 'we're 'nowhere in the Elemental Nations'!" Ino shouted.

Kiba growled, "Just like I said, Yamanaka, we're somewhere else!"

Ino made to retort but was cut off by Shikamaru.

"Enough! Both of you!"

"How're Naruto and Gaara?" Tenten asked Shizune, which stopped the heated arguments and had everyone looking at the medic expectantly.

"I'm fine." Was Gaara's curt reply as he was assisted to his feet by Temari while Genma was assisting Hinata bringing Naruto up and over to a tree.

"Naruto seems the same, which is odd due to his little transportation jutsu that he did." Genma said.

"So, what, are you familiar with what that was?" Shikamaru asked.

Genma shook his head, "No idea. I was a part of the fourth's guard and was familiar with how his "lightening transportation" jutsu worked but whatever Naruto did was nothing like that."

"Could it have been the Kyuubi helping Naruto out?" Shizune asked.

Hinata shook her head, "No, there isn't any trace of the Kyuubi's chakra in his chakra coils, whatever it was seems to be something else deep inside him."

Ino groaned, "What else could there be that's been inside him? The poor guy has enough in his life already."

Everyone else nodded their head in agreement to that.

"Alright," Shikamaru stated as he stepped out from the group and looked around their forested location, "Our first order of business is to try and find a local area where we can rest. There's got to be some form of civilization nearby. After that, we study and try to acclimate to the area as best as we can. Hopefully our blonde hero will wake up at some point and we can try to devise what we'll do after that."

Everybody nodded.

"Any volunteers?" Shikamaru asked.

Genma and Temari stepped forward followed by Tenten and Kiba.

"The four of you will proceed on out, once you have found something immediately send out Akamaru to give us the message. I you get discovered, or we're in hostile territory, make quick break back to the site here and we'll deal with it as best we can."

Everybody nodded and soon they left with Kiba in the front.

* * *

><p>The Hikawa Shrine was quiet as this was the season with the least amount of tourists, however one of its maidens still was busy with her friends arriving as per usual to talk about their daily lives or to meet when to discuss in secret of their other lives as Sailor Senshi.<p>

Sometimes Rei Hino wanted nothing more than the quiet, ho-hum, kind of life of that of an ordinary teenage girl. However, her up brining and "destiny" seemed to have nipped that one in the bud a long time ago.

Right now, she was telling the other Senshi along with the person they have been sworn to protect, Usagi Tsukino, aka Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon; the visions Rei's been experiencing along with other things.

It went just as expected.

"So you're getting visions about some boy? Are you sure this isn't because you haven't been on a date in so long, Rei-chan?" Usagi thought.

The two guardian cats, Luna and Artemis, groaned at the same time just as Rei hit Usagi on top of her head.

"No you stupid dango-head!"

"Wah! Rei-chan's so mean!" Usagi went into her usual crying fit only to be hugged by Makoto Kino.

"There there, Usagi-chan. I'm sure she didn't really mean it."

"Getting back to the manner at hand, you said that Tokyo was engulfed in flames and this boy seems to be in part or the center of it all?" Luna asked Rei from Ami Mizuno's arms.

Rei nodded which led to the others and surprisingly Usagi to think deeply on this matter.

* * *

><p>Hinata listened to the liveliness of the forest as she took a cold wash cloth and dabbed at the brow of Naruto's head where is injury had healed up but the flakes of dried blood still remained.<p>

It had been but a few hours since Shikamaru had sent out their orders and now Shizune was out gathering supplies with Gaara while Shikamaru was setting up a temporary camp site with Ino.

Hinata remained where she was tending to her boyfriend and wondered when he would wake up soon.

It was odd but not unforeseeable that Naruto had once again come to his friends rescue, sending the whole lot of them to this place. It seems to be an unconciousable desire of his to make sure that everyone was safe. How she wished he would let others risk their lives to save him more often.

At least that's what she remembered saying to him when the two of them decided to have a relationship after her impromptu confession when Pein had attacked.

Since that time, when he arrived back and the two of them had talked about going out and doing things together once the war had ended, she had made it clear that she was going to save his life as much as what he's already done for her. That hadn't entirely gone well and she had to remind him at several times that she was raised at birth to be a ninja, a killer, and that she could more than take care of herself when the time asked for it.

Their relationship had been an interesting start and she was hoping that this world would bring some time for that, hopefully as it seems that they have a pause from the horrors of war.

At least she hoped.

"Naruto, I hope you wake up soon." She murmured softly.

As if on cue, Naruto's eyes began to flutter and soon he was breathing steadily.

Hinata's eyes widened and lay down the wash cloth.

Naruto opened his eyes wearily and blinked several times before he could focus on Hinata's face in front of him.

"H…Hinata-chan…"

Hinata smiled and nodded.

Hinata helped his sit up as he rubbed his eyes and then looked at her again, before his eyes widened and his hand gabbed her arms.

"Hinata-chan! Where are Madara'a men! Is Baa-chan safe! Why are we outside the walls!"

Hinata tried to keep track of his ine of questioning before shushing him softly.

"It's alright, we're safe. Hokage-sama ordered us to take you away from Konoha, don't you remember? You got injured and we had to take you outside of the village."

Naruto blinked owlishly before he stood up on wobily legs.

"I have to get back. I have to protect the village."

"Troublesome. Naruto, look around you. We're no longer in the Elemental Nations." Shikamaru said as he and Ino came up to the pair.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

Ino sighed, "You baka, we're somewhere else. Whatever you did caused us to disappear off the map and take us somewhere else."

Naruto looked confused and then he looked alarmed.

"Then where the hell are we! I can't let Konoha be destroyed like Suna!"

"You may not have a choice, Naruto." Gaara who was walking behind Shizune, who immediately dropped her firewood pile and began a diagnostic scan on the blonde hair boy, said as he crossed his arms. "From what the others have said, we're most likely in another world all together."

"A-Another world?" Naruto parroted, he then took an unsteady step back and nearly tripped if it weren't for Hinata catching his arms. Naruto took some steady breaths and closed his eyes before looking at Gaara and then Shikamaru.

"So…we're somewhere else; who else besides you guys are with us?"

"Genma, Kiba, Tenten, and Temari." Ino replied.

Naruto nodded and then sat back down on the ground with his hands on his head.

"I failed then."

"What?" Shizune asked.

Naruto looked up at everyone present and then looked back down at his shaky hands.

"I was supposed to protect Konoha. With me no longer there…."

Gaara sighed and then some streams of sand let out from his gourd and violently swept across Naruto's face, shedding some skin off and bleeding him in the process.

"Kazekage-sama!" Shizune cried out in alarm.

Gaara paid her no mind as his eyes were solely set onto Naruto.

"Naruto, wake up. You're not the only one who protects that village and even if you were, you should already know how important your role is in the war we're all fighting. You have to live and we have to make sure to the damnedest that Madara doesn't get his hands on you. You failed? You're wrong. You succeeded in saving our lives and getting all of us far away from the Uchiha and his army. Konoha can always be rebuilt but you can never be found again."

Naruto, rubbing his bloodied cheek didn't reply but soon he sighed and got back up on his feet with Hinata's assistance. He soon picked out what Gaara had said in his reprimand that made him curious.

"You say I saved us? How?"

Shikamaru sighed, "We don't know, really."

Hinata brought out her field pad that she and the others on Team Kurenai had used when out in the field to describe something when they were under heavy silence. She had used it to draw the symbol that she had seen on Naruto's brow.

She showed it to Naruto, "Have you ever seen this on you before?"

Naruto looked at it and seemed off in a trance of some sort before Ino got impatient and snapped her fingers in his face, bringing him back.

"I…I have seen this in my dreams, sometimes. Why?"

Hinata took the pad away, "Because this was on your forehead when you slammed your hand on the ground and whisked us away to this place."

Naruto scratched his head as he looked around at everybody in the group. "I don't remember any of it."

Shikamaru nodded and took out a cigarette, ignoring Ino's warning glare, and promptly lit it. "Well, I guess that settles that, unless Ino wants to take a peek inside his head."

Ino, who was still glaring at Shikamaru, which has been a habit since he started taking up their late sensei's habit; closed her eyes and sighed, tiredly. "I can't. My father told me that a Yamanaka entering the mind of a Jinjuuriki can't happen due to the defensive mechanisms that the Bijuu have set up to protect their jailer. I would more than likely end up in a coma afterwards."

Shikamaru took a drag and nodded, absentmindedly, before turning to hear Akamaru and the other four coming back into the site.

All were out of breath but he could see the relief in the eyes of the three Konoha nins for seeing Naruto up around.

"Well, what do you guys have?"

"Well, we are currently in the forested region next to a Shinto Shrine known as the Hikawa Shrine which is situated in a district called Azuba Juuban in the Minato Prefecture of the city of Tokyo, Japan, which is an island." Genma rattled off.

"How big is the island?" Gaara asked.

"Big." Temari said as she stood at attention much like the others.

"Will it be easy for us to blend in to the city?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba nodded, "It shouldn't be too hard."

"Do they have ramen?" Naruto asked with hopeful eyes.

* * *

><p>Ami Mizuno was having somewhat of a normal day, well normal in means that nothing was happening and that she was being rushed to transform into Sailor Mercury anytime soon. Luna was perched in her arms and was about to leave when a group came up to Ami.<p>

"Excuse me, do you know where we can register for class?"

Ami looked up from the book she was reading to see three pairs of blondes, two girls and one boy, dressed in casual clothes.

The blonde haired boy was waiting for her reply.

"Oh, yes, if you go to the hall to the left you'll find the administration offices." She replied.

The boy nodded, "Thanks, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, by the way. These are my cousins. Ino and Temari."

* * *

><p>To be continued….<p>

A/N: Still no idea on where this is headed but I'll try and come up with a plot, eventually, lol.

Please Review.

Q-n-P


	3. Strangers in a strange land:Part Two

"The Coming of the Tide"

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and "Naruto" are properties of their respective owners. I own only this story I've concocted.

Author's Note: Thanks to all who've favorite/alerted/and reviewed. I have no idea where this story's going to go but hopefully it will all go well in the end.

Chapter Two: Strangers in a strange land: Part Two

==Two Weeks Earlier==

"Well, what are we going to do, Shika?" Ino inquired as part of the group were situated in their campsite sitting around the make-shift fire that had been preparred moments earlier.

"I thought we went over this already." Tenten said, taking some jerky that Kiba got out of a storage scroll.

Shikamaru sighed, "Well, We're to assimilate with the enviormnent we're in. According to Genma, people our age are in schools, so some document foraging will probably be needed along with some fake identities. Besides that we need to find some place to stay and a means to live. Ergo, while others go to the schools to try and gather information about this world, some of us will get jobs and learn about the country and the city itself."

Ino nodded, it wasn't that dissimiliar to some of the espionage missions she took once she made Chuunin to Lightening Country, where there she needed to blend in to the local populace.

"Where are the others?" Shizune inquired as she noticed they were short of the former Kazekage, Naruto, and their female companions.

"Well, I think they're having a strategy meeting of their own." Genma mused as he threw some kindling into the fire pit.

* * *

><p>Temari and Gaara were sitting on some large unearthed rocks, looking up at the night's stary sky in silence.<p>

However, silence could only last for so long.

"Gaara...Do you think...no, do you believe that someone's giving us a chance at a better life by bringing us here?" Temari asked, her gaze still set upon the stars above.

Gaara turned to his sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you mean by Naruto bringing us here?"

Temari smirked, "You know what I mean."

Gaara returned his gaze to the sky and sighed as he closed his eyes. "I don't have an answer for you."

Temari sighed, "So much has happened since Suna fell...since we lost Kankuro and Baki-sensei..."

Gaara closed his eyes, "It'd be best not to dwell on such things."

"Really?" Temari brought her knees up to her chest and slowly rocked herself to and fro, "I hope that they're doing well, wherever they are."

Gaara made no further comment and the two continued to look at the alien sky above them.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata were walking a bit farther from the campsite, the moonlight's glow giving them somewhat visiability, along with their hightened sense of seeing in the dark; aiding them as Hinata crouched down to examine a wild flowering bush.<p>

"This place...it's so foriegn, yet it could easily be mistaken for our home." Hinata said as she then stood up and walked to Naruto, wrapping an arm around his and holding it tightly to her frame.

Naruto smiled, "This is the second time I've seen you beautiful in the moonlight, hime."

Hinata blushed, "Only for your eyes, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her brow and then looked off into the distance, only stopping when heard Hinata sigh.

"What is it?"

Hinata peered from her pearl-white eyes into Naruto's oceanic-blue, cupping his face while smiling sadly.

"I wish you would stop blaming yourself, Naruto-kun. You've got to stop. No one here blames you and Gaara himself has applauded the fact that you saved us. There was nothing more you could do for our village."

Naruto sighed, heavily before resting his chin on Hinata's head.

"I know but-"

Hinata shushed him, "Stop, please. Please, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed once more and became quiet for a few minutes before he spoke once more.

"What now, Hime? We're far from home."

Hinata removed herself from underneath Naruto and looked up at him, "We'll do the best we can. Who knows what we will happen but as long as we're all together..."

Naruto nodded and the two then made an unspoken agreement to head back to the campsite, the two of them joined by the arms with Hinata resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

* * *

><p>The next day, the group gathered to eat the breakfast made up of fish caught from a nearby stream while waiting for the clothes Kiba and Tenten were procurring from a nearby housing settlement.<p>

"Hey Shika, did you guys decide on who's going to the school and who's going to be working yet?" Ino asked.

Shikamru set down his fish and nodded before replying.

"Genma, Shizune, Gaara and myself will be looking for a place for all of us to live and then we'll be looking for jobs within the vacinity. That leaves everybody else to attend school."

Everyone nodded.

By this time, Kiba and Tenten returned with storage scrolls filled with clothes, accessories, and make-up to cover up Kiba's marks and Gaara's markings around his eyes and the scarred kanji "love" that was above his eye.

With Naruto's markings, along with Gaara's eyes, they could only do so much in covering them but it seemed that the shadows and whisker marks could still be seen, barely. In light of this, Shika said that the two would best explain to others that they were just birth marks.

As for Hinata's eyes, since her eyes could easily be mistaken for someone who was blind, it was settled with them being just a genetic anomally.

"Now, we have to come up with a plausible back story for us." Shikamaru sighed, pinching the bridge of hisn nose and trying his hardest not to say "troublesome" as tempting as it was.

"Well, considering that there are three blondes in our group, we could, possibly, pass ourselves off as cousins." Ino ventured.

"Are you really sure that's going to work?" Genma asked.

Tenten, however, nodded. "There's a wide variety of hair colors here, so it shouldn't be a problem."

That settled, they went onto others.

"Gaara and myself will pass ourselves off as two who recently started college. Genma-san and Shizune-san, you can decide your own since it'd be best if you two went individually. Kiba, Hinata, and Tenten can either be transfer students or part of the foriegn exchange program; the six of you can decide your back grounds and how you enter the school, really." Shika finished as a fished out another cigarette, inciting another glare from Ino and Tenten, who also disapproved of his habit.

"Well, it's a plan, at least." Temari sighed.

Shika raised an eyebrow at her, "You got something better?"

Temari shook her head.

Kiba, Tenten, and Hinata walked off discussing their identites and a possible back story for entering the school.

Ino, Temari, and Naruto huddled together and began discussing their strategy.

"Cousins, huh?" Naruto asked, smiling ruefully.

"Can't really pass ourselves off as siblings, due to too many differences." Ino sighed.

Temari nodded, "What are we going to do about where we come from?" She smirked as she looked at Shikamaru from the corner of her eye talking to Genma and Gaara.

"The smoky pineapple didn't think that far ahead."

Naruto looked thoughtfully at the ground, his eyes narrowing before he closed them and sighed, tiredly.

"I got nothing."

Ino scowled, "I say, before we decide on the back ground information that we try and learn more about the city, country, and all."

Temari nodded and Naruto left to go talk to Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>Rei Hino was not having a good morning. Still disturbed by her vision from yesterday, she had become a bit slugish and preoccupied by thought.<p>

She was interrupted by her grandfather who lightly tapped her back, causing her to jump.

"J-Jii-chan!"

"Rei-chan, I need your help. We've got some lost tourists and they qaren't buying from the souvineer shop."

Rei scowled at her grandfather's schemeing.

"Jii-chan! I know we make little money but-"

"Make sure you get them to buy some of those charms, they ahven't been selling much. I'm going to make sure Yuichirou-kun isn't slacking off." He then bounced on the heels of his feet as he left, making Rei scowl after him.

Her gaurdian crows, Phobos and Deimos, cawed in sympathy toward her.

Rei sighed, sometimes she really couldn't handle her grandfather's antics.

She walked at a sedated pace as she wrestled with her thoughts on the matter of her premonition. Walking around the corner, she finally spotted the tourists her grandfather had mentioned.

A group of six, two males, the rest female.

She stopped and starred as she saw that one of the males had blonde hair...

* * *

><p>To be continued….<p>

A/N: Well I still no idea on where this is headed. I have many ideas but melding them together is becoming a tiring venture. I'm having computer problems so I'll hopefully be updating the next come soon.

Stay tuned.

Please Review.

Q-n-P


End file.
